Le déménagement
by plumepapote
Summary: Quand Jane emménage avec Maura, leur histoire prend un nouveau tournant.


C'était dimanche, jour du déménagement, ou plutôt de l'emménagement. Contre toute attente, Jane avait accepté de laisser son appartement en faveur de la maison de Maura située dans les beaux quartiers de Boston. Bien sur ce n'était pas pour payer moins cher de loyer ou pour se rapprocher de sa mère qui logeait dans la maison d'amis à quelques mètres. Mais bien pour une seule raison et la meilleure d'entre toutes. L'amour !

Jane et Maura avaient mis du temps à comprendre et à accepter que la relation symbiotique qui les unissait n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque amitié. 7 années avaient été nécessaires pour se rendre à l'évidence que le lien qui les unissait était un lien d'amour. Un lien pur et indestructible. Il avait fallu passer le calvaire Hoyt et le chassé croisé Dean/Casey ainsi que la dernière aventure de Maura avec ce tagueur qui avait essayé de la tuer. Suite à cette dernière enquête, Jane s'était rendue compte que la place que Maura tenait dans son cœur était bien plus grande qu'elle n'avait pu le penser jusqu'alors. C'était sa meilleure amie, la personne sur qui elle pouvait compter en toute circonstance. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage dans les moments pénibles, mais aussi celle qui lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel quand elle parlait scientifique ou ne comprenait pas le sens caché d'un mot. Maura était l'être le plus intelligent qu'elle connaisse, mais aussi la personne la plus pathétique en ce qui concernait les rapports humains. Pourtant, en 7 ans, elle avait beaucoup appris. Surtout grâce à Jane.

En se réveillant le matin de ce dimanche, Jane prit conscience que c'était son dernier réveil dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans cet appartement. Jane avait terminé ses cartons tard dans la soirée et avait voulu passer sa dernière nuit dans son appartement. Comme un adieu à sa vie de célibataire. Maura avec accepté et comprit son besoin d'être seule une dernière fois. Elle aussi avait eu beaucoup à faire pour laisser de la place à la détective dans sa vie mais aussi dans sa maison. Dégager sa moitié de dressing avait été la partie la plus compliquée en réalité. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle était atteinte d'un trouble compulsif d'achat. Jane l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours trouvé cela mignon. Et avait ajouté que tant qu'il restait de la place pour ranger ses affaires, elle ne l'obligerait pas à consulter. Maura avait sourit sachant pertinemment que pour qu'une thérapie fonctionne, il ne fallait pas y être obligée. Mais elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas vexer la brune.

Jane et Maura s'étaient querellées à propos de la présence ou non de Jo Friday dans la maison. En effet, Jane ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à la blonde qui préférait la compagnie de sa tortue sillonnée à celle d'un chien non racé. Mais Maura contre toute attente avait fini par avoir le dernier mot. Jane viendrait avec Jo, c'était son chien et elle n'allait pas s'en séparer pour son petit confort. Et puis, elle avait appris à apprécier l'animal qui avait tenu compagnie à sa meilleure amie pendant les 4 dernières années. Durant ses périodes de doutes, de peur, d'angoisse, mais aussi de joie.

Frankie et Frost fanfaronnaient et criaient haut et fort depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient les rois du déménagement, Jane attendait de voir. Elle les soupçonnait plutôt d'être les rois de la pause bière après l'effort, mais sans l'effort bien sur. Elle n'hésiterait pas à les remettre sur le droit chemin si nécessaire.

Angela et Maura sonnèrent à la porte à 9h tapantes, heure où ils avaient décidé de commencer leur labeur. Jane embrassa sa petite amie pendant que sa mère, qui voulait leur laisser une certaine intimité, faisait mine de s'intéresser aux cartons de la cuisine.

Maura : tu m'as manquée cette nuit.

Jane : je me rattraperais ce soir.

Maura : si tu n'es pas trop courbaturée bien sur.

Jane l'embrassa tendrement : je ne le suis jamais pour toi.

Angela depuis la chambre : tu es sure que tout ça va rentrer chez Maura ?

Maura : ce n'est plus chez moi, c'est chez nous.

Jane : Ma' je te connais, tu as déniché quelque chose que tu voudrais bien garder.

Angela tendit la main par l'ouverture de la porte, montrant un cadre contenant une photo.

Jane soupira, sa mère ne changerait jamais.

Maura : on pourra faire une copie de la photo, l'imprimante de la maison est de très bonne qualité.

Angela : merci. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les trois.

Jane savait exactement de quelle photo elle parlait. Celle où la fratrie se trouvait sur un terrain de football après un entrainement. Tommy avait encore simulé une blessure pour aller sur le banc. Le jeune frère n'était pas féru de sport, contrairement aux deux plus grands. Jane 14 ans levait ses bras à 90° pour montrer ses muscles et Frankie 12 ans, juste derrière, lui tirait la langue. Tommy 10 ans, faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur en se tenant la jambe droite. Ca avait été une bonne journée. C'était rare que la fratrie s'entende aussi bien qu'elle l'avait fait ce jour là. Tommy avait toujours été vu comme le chouchou à sa maman. Le petit dernier étant toujours plus dorloté que les ainés. Mais Frankie et Jane avaient toujours fait bloc ensemble. Le frère voulait toujours faire comme sa grande sœur, son modèle ! Et ça leur avait plutôt bien réussi. Contrairement à Tommy qui avait fini par faire de la prison. Bien sur maintenant il s'en était sorti et était même le papa d'un petit T.J. Le premier à avoir été père. D'une bien étrange façon d'ailleurs … Mais c'était à l'image de Tommy.

Frankie, Frost et Korsak arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec le camion de location.

Frankie : c'est moi qui conduis au retour.

Frost : tu conduiras quand tu seras inspecteur ! C'est à moi de le faire.

Korsak : aucun de vous deux ne conduira ce véhicule. Jane tient bien trop à ses affaires pour laisser conduire des enfants.

Jane : merci Korsak.

Korsak : et si on s'y mettait ?

Jane : alors, que je vous explique. Tout ne va pas chez Maura. Mon lit et mon canapé vont aux bonnes œuvres.

Frankie : vous l'avez tiré à pile ou face et Jane tu as perdu ?

Maura : il n'y avait rien à tirer, mon lit King Size avec matelas à mémoire de forme est beaucoup plus confortable que le sien.

Frost prit un air fort intéressé : vous me laisserez l'essayer ?

Jane toussota : qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans mémoire de forme ? Je ne veux pas dormir avec la forme de ton derrière imprimée dans le matelas.

Frankie et Korsak se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite de Frost.

Maura : non pas qu'il soit d'une taille disproportionnée bien sur.

Frost : merci Maura.

Maura en plissant les yeux : même si vous pourriez faire un peu de sport pour le rendre plus ferme.

Même Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire au commentaire de sa compagne, légèrement castrateur.

Frost : si vous comptiez avoir de l'aide, c'est râpé.

Korsak : n'oublie pas que tu as dit que tu étais le meilleur dans les déménagements, tu ne vas pas te débiner.

Frankie : et puis pense à ton fessier, il sera bien plus ferme ce soir.

Jane : trêve de plaisanterie les gars, donc je disais, mon lit et mon canapé, ainsi que mes meubles, sauf le bibus qui est dans ma chambre et la table basse vont à cette adresse là. (Elle tendit un papier à Korsak). Le reste des cartons va chez Maura.

Maura : chez nous !

Jane : je sais, c'était juste plus pratique.

Korsak : on va s'occuper des choses lourdes en premier.

Angela : nous on charge les voitures avec les cartons comme ça on fait quelques allers-retours en attendant votre retour.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Frost et Frankie démontèrent le lit pour le faire passer par les portes pendant que Jane, Maura et Angela descendaient des cartons dans les trois voitures. Korsak quant à lui, manœuvra le camion pour qu'il soit le plus proche possible de la porte de la brune.

Peu après midi, les filles décidèrent de faire une pause dans le nouveau « chez nous » de Jane et Maura. Les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à revenir du dépôt.

Angela : je vais aller faire chauffer le plat de spaghetti que j'ai préparé pour l'encas des travailleurs.

Maura : merci Angela d'y avoir pensé.

Jane décapsula une bière, en avala une gorgée bien fraiche avant de soupirer d'aise.

Maura s'approcha de la brune qui avait pris appui de ses deux mains sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sa bière posée devant elle. Elle s'engouffra dans l'espace situé entre le meuble et l'italienne. La blonde vola une gorgée de bière dans la bouteille de Jane.

Jane : si j'avais su que tu boirais dans ma bière le jour où j'emménagerais ici, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt, juste pour voir ça.

Maura : c'est frais.

Jane profita du premier moment de calme de la journée pour glisser ses mains rafraichies par la bouteille en verre sous le tee-shirt de la blonde. Des frissons prirent naissance le long de ses bras, faisant hérisser ses poils. Elle enfouit son nez dans le cou de la brune, lâchant un court gémissement. Jane remonta ses mains lascivement le long du dos de la blonde, lui tirant de nouveaux frissons.

Maura : c'est mieux qu'une douche froide.

Jane attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser tendre mais appuyé. La blonde noua ses bras autour du cou de la brune, sous sa lourde queue de cheval et resta ainsi les yeux mi-clos.

Elles durent pourtant mettre un terme à ce moment, quand elles entendirent derrière la porte le rire franc de Frost suivi d'une remarque sur la façon de conduire de Korsak. Les hommes étaient de retour. Elles se séparèrent après un dernier baiser.

Jane alors qu'ils entraient : une bière ?

Frost : elle est bienvenue.

Frankie : Tommy m'a envoyé un message, il te souhaite un bon déménagement.

Maura : emménagement serait plus exacte.

Jane ne releva pas, elle se sentait parfois mal à l'aise en présence de son petit frère. En effet, celui-ci avait eu des sentiments pour Maura à une époque. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en discuter avec lui depuis que sa situation avait changé. Elle se fit la promesse de le faire dès qu'elle le verrait.

Angela arriva un grand plat en porcelaine entre les bras : regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte !

En effet, le commissaire suivait la mère de Jane et Frankie. Le frère et la sœur avaient toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que leur mère puisse sortir avec leur supérieur. Maura s'approcha du commissaire et sans aucune gène le remercia de sa présence.

Cavanaugh : je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant, mais je suis là maintenant.

Maura : nous allons avoir besoin de tous les bras disponibles.

Frankie : c'est plutôt pour les spaghettis de ma' qu'il va nous falloir des bras.

Jane regarda le plat avec envie, son ventre commençait à gargouiller : je n'aurais pas assez d'un seul estomac tellement j'ai faim.

Maura sortit les assiettes du vaisselier et les disposa autour de la table du salon. Jane et Frankie l'aidèrent à tout installer pendant qu'Angela, Cavanaugh et Frost discutaient.

Tous quittèrent le domicile de Maura peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Il restait encore quelques cartons à déballer, mais dans l'ensemble, ça prenait forme. Le mélange hétéroclite entre les affaires de Jane et de Maura se mariait à la perfection. Comme si tout cela avait été prévu depuis longtemps. Maura apporta deux verres ballon ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin sur la table basse du salon. Jane y était assise, plongée dans un album photo tiré de son enfance. Maura s'assit à ses côtés, versa le précieux breuvage à la teinte rougeoyante dans les deux verres et en tendit un à la brune. Jane l'attrapa avant de reposer l'album sur la table devant elle.

Jane tourna son regard vers la blonde et lui sourit. Jo Friday était paisiblement endormi dans son panier à côté de la porte, pendant que Bass mâchouillait une feuille de betterave. La brune ferma les yeux, c'était ça le bonheur.

Maura : bienvenue chez toi !

Jane se pencha et saisit les lèvres tendres et rosés de la blonde entre les siennes. Elles trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Jane : et si je me rattrapais comme je te l'ai promis ce matin ?

Maura lui sourit espièglement : tu n'es pas trop fatiguée.

Jane se leva et tira la blonde dans ses bras : c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle l'entraina dans la chambre qu'elles partageraient pour le reste de leur vie. Jane en était persuadée, il n'y aurait personne d'autre après le charmant médecin légiste, Maura Isles. Car elle était le Yin de son Yang.


End file.
